


S.H.E.R.L.O.C.K.

by miamam



Series: Mini příběhy pro Tumblr [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emo, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam
Summary: First of several Wee Tumblr Fics by Atlin Merrick I translated. Originally posted on johnlockpositive at wordpress.(Sorry, Atlin, I messed up yesterday! I'm making a series of it now, since I didn't translate all of them.)





	S.H.E.R.L.O.C.K.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wee Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528912) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Es há é er el ó cé ká.

Jako křestní jméno je dlouhé a rozhodně víc než zvláštní. Lidé jej téměř vždy opakují, když se navzájem představují. „Sherlock,“ říkají. „To je neobvyklé.“

Podle toho, v jaké je zrovna náladě, konzultující detektiv přejde tuto poznámku bez povšimnutí, ale někdy – ne často, už ne – začne sypat z rukávu jednu přesnou dedukci za druhou, zřídka kdy milou, sotva doplňující.

Protože přesně jako ten muž, kterého označuje, je to jméno samý ostrý úhel, samohláska a souhláska, které se vám zadrhnou v puse. Váš krk se zastaví na K, těsně se uzavře, a pokud jste tak náladoví, jako tento muž, můžete to proti němu použít, ať už to dává smysl nebo ne.

Nikdy o svém jméně moc nepřemýšlel. Když byl malý, ostatní děti se mu smály a rýmovaly to snad se vším, co se našlo pod sluncem, nejčastěji to byla slova žemlok, žralok a nejotravnější byl ptákok.

I když je tak zvláštní, vlastně se dost špatně pamatuje. Většina lidí zachytila „lock“, ale když si měli vzpomenout na zbytek, nemohli na něj přijít. Hlavně v počátcích, kdy se doprošoval a něco naotravoval, aby se dostal k případům, svědkům, podezřelým a důkazům.

Kolem pětatřiceti let jej víceméně přestal vnímat jako jméno. Stalo se jen způsobem, jak být někam přivolán, formou emailu nebo smsky, to je jedno. Něco, co lidé říkali tehdy, když byli ochotni připustit, že jsou v koncích.

A pak tu byl John.

Když John jeho jméno řekl poprvé, Sherlock u toho ani nebyl, lítal po střechách a hledal růžovou. Podruhé sice stále létal, ale byla to ta mozek povznášející kupa dedukcí, které metal Lestradeovi do tváře.

Samozřejmě jej pak řekl potřetí, počtvrté, popáté... Tucetkrát při tuctu příležitostí, kdy John řekl jeho jméno, když byli v prvních měsících spolubydlícími. Ale úplně poprvé, kdy opravdu slyšel to směšné slovo, kdy slyšel to es, to há, to é a zbytek a nepřišlo mu to jen jako nějaký zvuk, John stál ve dveřích Sherlockovy ložnice, dvacet minut předtím, než se stal jeho milencem.

Během dvanácti měsíců ho od té noci slyšel mnohokrát, ale i teď se Sherlock pozastaví nad tím, když John zamumlá těch osm písmen. Někdy dedukuje Johnovu náladu, tužby, nebo potřeby z toho jednoho slova a někdy ne.

Ale Sherlock vždycky, i teď, po mnoha letech, slyší tu přízeň, kterou John Watson tomu složitému jménu věnuje, a vždycky, kdykoli a pokaždé... Odpoví.

**Author's Note:**

> First of several Wee Tumblr Fics by Atlin Merrick I translated. Originally posted on johnlockpositive at wordpress.
> 
> (Sorry, Atlin, I messed up yesterday! I'm making a series of it now, since I didn't translate all of them.)


End file.
